Televisions and computers can both provide a wealth of information. For example, a viewer can watch news events on the television and then use a computer to search the Internet to find more in-depth analyses of the news events. A viewer can watch sports programs on television, and then use the computer to find articles on the Internet having detailed information about, for example, the players, score statistics, and upcoming game schedules. In addition, using a computer that is connected to the Internet through a network router, a user can watch television programs while surfing the Internet.